narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Haishiro Enishi
Hydrification Technique, Water Gun Technique, Water Gun: Two Guns Water Prison Technique, Drowning Water Blob Technique, Water Balloon Technique, Water Release: Great Water Arm, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Demon Fish, Secret Technique: Mist Body, Shadow Clone Technique, Afterimage Clone Shadow Shuriken Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Two-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Skill, Lighting Blade Creation, Explosion Release: Exploding Palm, Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon, Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique, Lava Release: Expanding Flame Rings, Evil Fist, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique, Boil Release: Acid Rain Technique, Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Two-Tails Fire Ball, Fangs of Lightning (with Kiba), Lightning Ball (with Kiba), Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning (with Kiba), Lightning Dragon Tornado (with Kiba), Lightning Release: Lightning Fang (with Kiba), Lightning Release: Thunder Gate (with Kiba), Lightning Strike Armour (with Kiba), Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt (with Kiba), Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Heavenly Weeping, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Blade of Wind, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, Wind Release Armor, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Contract Seal, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Dancing Blade Risk, Deviate Sword, Flash, Rupture, Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death, Flying Revolving Sword, Hazy Moon Night, Instant, Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing, Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion, Secret Sword: Moonlight, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Wave Break, Mutilation, Mikazukigiri, Ninja Art: Sword Halt, Body Mist Technique, Killing Intent, King's Engine, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Summoning Technique (Lampreys), Eight Gates, Eight Gates Released Formation, Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, Evening Elephant, Night Moth, Daytime Tiger, Morning Peacock, Front Lotus One-man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Evil Fist, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Iron Fist, Drunken Fist, Cherry Blossom Impact, Heavenly Foot of Pain, Heaven Spear Kick, Cat Claw, Great Cat Claw, Zantetsuken, God-Killing Spear, Suzumebachi, Akarui, Thunder Breaker, Jugan, Zanmatō, |academy age=8 |chunin age=11 |occupations=Seven Swordsman of the Mist Leader (Predecessor to Uchiha Kotetsu), Uzushiogakure's Expert Metallurgist |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |tools = Tantō, Manriki-gusari, Scrolls, Shurikens, Senbon, Kunais, Katana, Standard issued shinobi pouch, Wire, Explosive Tags, |affiliations=Kirigakure, Uzushiogakure, Iwagakure |teams=Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Ichiban Yōnin of the Mist (Former), |manga type= |anime debut= |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= Creator and master of the Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist and Haishiro-ryū Kenpō, |other=(Kurenai Suisei, Crimson Comet), }} Once upon a time, the mere mention of this swordsman's name during a confrontation would send fear to those whom were familiar with his bloody and violent past. He was a legend amongst the community of Kirigakure, earning him the respect and praise from a majority of the population. Enishi was once of the few Seven Swordsmen to successfully master all of the respective blades of each member, and this was all done in as little as a hundred days. Sadly, the wheel of time had since turned from those days, and with the passing ages, leaving memories amongst Kirigakure that eventually faded into legend. Background ---- Enishi was born in a poverty-stricken area of Ishigakure, from the moment was born; his life was a tribulation. The mother of the boy abandoned him at the local temple and even there, he couldn't find the peace that he so desperately beseech for. The boy's sight of a happy world was short-lived when during his preteens, an albino serpentine decimated the temple; to only spare him for unlocking his potential against the devilish creature. Those days forth were filled with darkness, but he found his light in all those he met in his darkest days; a rōnin would be his savior and took him in as his own son. The rōnin fed him, clothe him and even taught him how to fight with a sword, these arts and skills that he was taught over the years were beneficial and something he would later used in his life; although his happiness was short-lived when an unfortunate event fell upon the two. The aftermath left him with bitterness towards his birth country of Iwagakure and he eventually scavenged enough funds to emigrate to Kirigakure no Sato. Enishi was quick to settle in his new surroundings and excelled in the local academy, becoming Genin upon his first try; his feats were praised by his seniors. The chūnin exams were cruel and enduring, as his opponents did whatever they could do to gain some sort of advantage, this was something that he was actually prepared for--as they were no match for his excellent swordsmanship and elemental kekkei genkai. Enishi accelerated through the exams and became one of the few, whom would be chūnin but he didn't stop just there. He would catch the attention of the local higher-ups within the village, by apprehending those whom attempted to commit any high-tier crimes within the confines of the village; the man quickly went up to the ranks of Jōnin and eventually gained the moniker of "Kurenai Suisei, Crimson Comet" upon being inducted into the ranks of ANBU. Over the next few years, Enishi had became an ANBU squad leader and gradually came under the attention of the newly elected Sandaime Mizukage, whom suggested that the man try out for an organization that he was well-affiliated with; the Mizukage even suggested to his other allies that taking on the current Seven Swordsman Leader should be part of the young man's entrance exam. The Sandaime Mizukage was met with rapport for his suggestion and after a brief meeting with the applicant, his written exam was to commence that following day. While it was announced to the other Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that his opponent for the second part of the exam was to be the very leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The very next day, Enishi completed and greatly impressed his peers that he was able to pass the difficult written exam with 'flying colors' and proceeded to 'fight' Mioku in a strictly handicapped exhibition match, although these handicaps were of no hindrance to him as first appeared. Enishi fought the man with much enthusiasm and further impressed the group with his matching choreography to his opponent's strikes, it wasn't until six hours into the match that Mioku Kaguya decided to call it. A few days later, Enishi was informed by one of the swordmen, that he will be inducted into the current roster of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. When the leader of group announced that Enishi was to be inducted as the Sixth Seat, the news didn't cause much of an up-roar from fellow swordsman; rather he was congratulated for his achievements. However only one swordsman out of the group had a bone to pick with him over the acquirement of his position, this person didn't publicly state their distaste or dispute it until it became obvious through some clear observation skills that this man was on an entire different level from the rest of his peers. This suspicion became evident when his leader laid out all of the seven blades and requested that the full roster of members pick their respective weapon. Instead the man opted out of picking his weapon and publicly asked his leader for permission of the usage of the scroll that sealed the seven dangerous swords to further his agenda on mastering each blade; becoming an exceptional swordsman through his grueling thousand-day training regime. After this training-regime was done, the swordsman humbly returned the scroll back to the leader of the organization and was subsequently given the blade out of the seven that wasn't chosen: Shibuki. The Great Shinobi War During the times of the great war that was on-going between the five great nations, Enishi and his fellow swordsman were assigned with the task of staying within the boundaries of the village and maintaining a strict border, checking for any signs of intrusion or infiltration. Enishi guarded the west gates in secrecy, maintaining his camouflage all the while keeping in contact with his fellow swordsman, Isaribi. For the first three weeks, everything was fine and the strict protocol of the group was to converge to the location of anyone that was deemed a threat or was suspicious in nature. Personality ---- Enishi appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, this is shown when he believed that he kept on losing at a gambling parlor purely by coincidence. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill him for revealing their trickery, he retaliated mercilessly; delivering his own swift form of justice. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling and drinking in his spare time and is generally not entirely serious with his duties as a metallurgist--as he was last seen playing dice at a gambling parlor even when he was supposed to find out the origins of his amnesia--his devil-may-care attitude has generally made him a target for various groups looking to cash in on his vital information treasure trove of Kirigakure; that of which is currently lost inside the man's inner psyche. Category:Male